Marionette War
The Marionette War, '''also know as '''The Hypocrisy War, was an alliance war that started on 12 December 2014 and ended on 22 December 2014. It was the first major global war on Orbis consisting of six major combatants and three minor other alliances who were engaged in combat on a small scale. Casus Belli Plans for Seven Kingdoms, Guardian, and Terminus Est to assist The Atlas Confederacy during the War of Purple Aggression to take down The Covenant bloc had been established, but were never executed. According to Guardian's Declaration of War against The Dutch East India Company and United Purple Nations, they claim The Covenant was the aggressive party during the War of Purple Aggression and this served as the for the establishment of the Marionette Coalition and Casus Belli for coalition members. War Progression December 12, 2014, Guardian, the organizer of the Marionette Coalition declares war against the United Purple Nations and The Dutch East India Company in order "to stand up to tyranny". Minutes later, Seven Kingdoms declares war on United Purple Nations; New Shrek Order declares war on UPN and DEIC; Rose declares war on UPN and DEIC. Terminus Est engaged against all members of The Covenant, but never formally declared. Shortly thereafter, UPN recognizes hostilities with Guardian, Seven Kingdoms, Terminus Est, and Rose. The following day, Brotherhood of the Clouds recognizes hostilities with Terminus Est. December 16, 2014, Tenages of Seven Kingdoms posts individual surrender terms for TC nations on behalf of the Marionette Coalition. It is unclear how many TC nations surrendered, but it is estimated very few accepted these terms. December 17, 2014, TEst and BoC agree to white peace. December 19, 2014, UPN unhappy with the Marionette Coalition's attempt in "pushing their own agenda" in declaring against TC and not in defense of Rose (formerly known as TAC), announced that they will seek to negotiate peace terms with individual alliances. NSO agrees to unspecified terms of peace with TC. The following day, UPN and TEst agree to unspecified terms of peace. December 22, 2014, Pubstomper of Rose announced white peace between both the Marionette Coalition and The Covenant, ending the war. Impacts of the War The Marionette Coalition was an active alliance between Guardian and Seven Kingdoms until mid-June 2015 when both Guardian and the Seven Kingdoms agreed that they should end their MDAP. Rose no longer supports either alliance presently. A clear division had been created in The Covenant; the Brotherhood of the Clouds would go on to withdraw in February 2015. The Marionette War proved to be the first major war in Orbis and established two clearly defined rival sides that remained relevant for a long time. External Links Related Announcements Declarations and Recognitions of War * 12 December 2014 - Guardian declares war on DEIC and UPN * 12 December 2014 - Seven Kingdoms declares war on United Purple Nations *12 December 2014 - New Shrek Order declares war on DEIC and UPN *12 December 2014 - Rose declares war on DEIC and UPN * 12 December 2014 - UPN recognizes hostilities with Guardian, Seven Kingdoms, Terminus Est, and Rose * 13 December 2014 - BoC recognizes hostilities with TEst * 14 December 2014 - EoS reestablishes and declares war on Rose Peace Terms * 16 December 2014 - Individual surrender terms established for TC nations * 17 December 2014 - BoC and TEst agree to unspecified terms of peace * 19 December 2014 - NSO and TC agrees to unspecified terms of peace * 20 December 2014 - UPN and TEst agree to unspecified terms of peace * 22 December 2014 - TC and the Marionette Coalition agree to white peace; ends the war Alliance Power Rankings * At start of war * At conclusion of war Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:The Covenant Category:Great Wars